


wanna know what your love feels like

by andersens



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersens/pseuds/andersens
Summary: “That goal,” Kappy says, pushing Auston up against the wall. “Was so fucking good.”Auston smiles, this smug little thing that used to annoy Kappy, and says, “Yeah, well, sick assist too.” And Kappy presses her body against Auston’s and leans in for a kiss.“You were both amazing,” Andreas adds, and then Kappy feels lips against her neck for just a moment before Andreas must move on to Auston instead.





	wanna know what your love feels like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stromesquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/gifts).



> you ever write incredibly niche content just to make your friend happy? 
> 
> happy hanukkah ali!!!! i love you!!! (and sorry this is late!!)
> 
> title is from pretty girl by hayley kiyoko

“That goal,” Kappy says, pushing Auston up against the wall. “Was so fucking good.” 

Auston smiles, this smug little thing that used to annoy Kappy, and says, “Yeah, well, sick assist too.” And Kappy presses her body against Auston’s and leans in for a kiss. 

“You were both amazing,” Andreas adds, and then Kappy feels lips against her neck for just a moment before Andreas must move on to Auston instead. 

Kappy pushes at Auston’s suit jacket. “Take this off,” she says.

Aus laughs, “Impatient much?” but she does take it off. And Kappy gets to work on unbuttoning her shirt. When she gets it undone she pauses to press a kiss to the hollow of Auston’s throat before tugging the shirt out of Auston’s pants and pushing it off. 

“God, okay, we look good in our gameday suits but this almost makes me wish we wore dresses instead. There’s so many layers to get all of us out of,” Kappy says, and Auston and Andreas both laugh. 

Kappy takes her own jacket off, watching hungrily as Andreas does the same and then she tugs Auston’s undershirt out from where it’s tucked into her pants and pulls it over her head.

She stops for just a moment to appreciate the view of Auston in her lacy white bra and her suit pants, but Auston’s got that dumb smirk on again and Kappy wants to wipe it off. So she leans in again, pressing a kiss to Auston’s lips as she gets her bra unhooked. 

Meanwhile, Auston is unbuttoning her shirt and Kappy breaks away for just long enough to say, “Mango, I really hope you are getting undressed too.”

“I was just enjoying the show,” Andreas says. “But I will now.” 

Kappy lets Auston’s bra fall to the floor and then she gets her belt off and her pants undone. “Can I?” she asks, her fingers dipping just below the waistband of Auston’s underwear. 

“Yeah,” Auston says, her voice a breathy whisper. “Please.” 

Kappy dips her fingers in, rubbing soft circles against Auston’s clit and Auston shudders down against her. 

“Fuck,” Auston says, against Kappy’s ear, before letting her lips drag over Kappy’s jaw.

Kappy pulls her hand back out and hooks her fingers over the top of Auston’s pants, pulling them down along with her underwear while Kappy drops to her knees. Auston steps out of her pants and gets her socks off as well. And then Kappy pushes her up against the wall. 

She turns her head to look at Andreas and says, “Mango, when you finish undressing come stand against the wall by Aus.” 

Andreas nods and Kappy turns back to Auston. She presses kisses to Auston’s knees and then up both of her thighs and Auston’s legs start to shake slightly. 

“This is okay, right?” Kappy asks, curling her fingers around Auston’s huge muscular thighs. 

“Yeah,” Auston says, getting her hands into Kappy’s hair and tugging her forward. Kappy smiles and presses a kiss to her slit, and then she laps her tongue out, licking over Auston’s clit. There’s a thump that Kappy is pretty sure is the noise of Auston’s head hitting the wall and she takes that as a good sign. She keeps her tongue flat and gentle, not wanting to use enough pressure to actually get her off yet, and runs it in circles around her clit. 

Auston’s fingers tighten in Kappy’s hair. And there’s movement beside her as Andreas moves to stand next to Auston. Kappy slips a finger slowly inside of Auston, grinning as it makes her moan, and keeps moving her tongue for a few more seconds before pulling off. 

“Mango’s turn,” she says, pressing a kiss to Auston’s thigh, before walking on her knees over to Andreas. She pauses once she’s in front of her, just looking up at Andreas. 

Andreas runs her fingers through Kappy’s hair and Kappy hums happily. Then Andreas smiles down at her and says, “Come on,” pulling Kappy’s head towards her. 

Kappy smiles and then obeys, letting her tongue come out to lick over Andreas’s clit as she dips her head forward. 

“God, that feels amazing,” Mango says, her fingers tightening in Kappy’s hair. 

Kappy wraps her fingers around Andreas’s knees to stabilize herself and get a better angle. And then she keeps her tongue moving back and forth over her clit. 

Auston has moved so that she’s sitting behind her, her breasts pressed against Kappy’s back. And after a few seconds she feels Auston’s lips skimming over her shoulders and neck. 

Then Aus presses gentle fingers to Kappy’s clit. She rubs quick circles over it and it feels amazing but her knees are starting to get sore. 

“Can we move to the bed,” she asks. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Auston agrees quickly and she gets up from behind her. 

Kappy looks up at Andreas who is nodding as well so Kappy heads toward the bed. She lays down and Auston crawls up on top of her. 

Auston kisses her, hungry and desperate and then bites at Kappy’s lower lip. Kappy groans and Auston slips her leg in between Kappy’s own. Kappy digs her fingers into Auston’s hips and grinds up against her. 

Auston presses kisses down Kappy’s jaw and then mumbles, “Can I sit on your face?” against Kappy’s ear. 

“Yeah, oh my god yeah,” Kappy says. 

Auston presses one more kiss right below Kappy’s ear and then she moves. She sits up and places her knees on either side of Kappy’s head. 

Andreas straddles Kappy’s waist while this is happening and rests her hands on Kappy’s sides. 

Kappy wraps her hands around Auston’s thighs and tugs her down until she can get her tongue on Auston’s clit. Auston tangles her fingers in Kappy’s hair and tugs gently as Kappy licks out over her. 

While Kappy keeps that up, she feels Andreas pressing soft kisses to her stomach. Kappy moans against Auston and can feel Andreas settling herself between her legs. 

Andreas’s arms wrap around Kappy’s legs, and then her lips trail gently up one of Kappy’s thighs. Auston grinds down against Kappy’s face and Kappy keeps dragging her tongue over Aus’s clit. 

Kappy runs her hands up and down over Auston’s thighs as she goes and Aus groans and tosses her head back. 

Andreas’s lips press against Kappy’s slit and then her tongue slips out and over Kappy’s clit. Kappy moans against Auston again keeping up the motion of her tongue as she grinds her own hips up against Andreas’s mouth. 

Andreas’s hands disappear from where they’re wrapped around Kappy and after a few seconds she feels a finger pressing against her opening. Kappy moans and grinds her hips up, hoping to signal that she’s very into this idea and wants Andreas to get a move on. 

It’s only a few more seconds before Andreas’s finger slips deep inside her and Kappy moans again. Her fingers tightening around Auston’s thighs as she tries to keep up the steady motion of her own tongue. 

Kappy’s overwhelmed, but in the best way. She can feel Andreas’s finger dragging inside of her as she pushes it in and out. And her tongue moving over Kappy’s clit. And she’s also completely surrounded by Auston. The scent of her and the feeling of her legs pressed around Kappy’s face. 

It’s the best thing Kappy has ever experienced and she kind of never wants it to end. Andreas presses another finger inside her beside the first dragging them both in and out and Kappy loves the stretch of it. Loves feeling full. 

Andreas is still moving her tongue steadily over Kappy’s clit. And Kappy in turn is still moving hers over Auston’s clit. Auston is starting to get close, grinding down against Kappy’s face impatiently and Kappy tries to focus in on all the things she knows Auston likes best. 

She also slips her hands up Auston’s stomach, cupping her breasts and tugging at her nipples. Auston groans happily and Kappy echoes her. 

Andreas seems to be able to sense Kappy is getting close herself, probably from the way her leg muscles are tensing, and she’s focusing in on Kappy’s clit now, dragging her tongue back and forth over it. 

Kappy points her toes, her hips lifting off the bed, and comes, hard. She curls in on herself and moans loudly against Auston. Andreas kisses at her thighs and Auston’s fingers tighten in her hair, her fingernails scratching at Kappy’s scalp. And then Auston comes too. Her thighs pressing hard against Kappy’s ears. 

It’s Kappy’s favorite part of having a girl sit on her face and she rides it out, licking gently at Auston until she rises up off of her. 

Then Auston climbs off of Kappy’s face unsteadily, collapsing on the bed next to her, and Kappy pulls at Andreas’s shoulders. 

“Come here,” she says. “That was so fucking hot. Can’t believe how good you are.” She presses a hungry kiss to Andreas’s lips. 

“Wanna get you off,” she says, slipping a hand between their bodies and searching for Andreas’s clit. 

“You don’t have to,” Mango says. Pressing kisses to Kappy’s jaw. “I already got myself off.”

“Holy fuck that’s hot,” Kappy says. “But I want to get you off again anyway. Unless you don’t want.” 

“No, yeah,” Andreas says, smiling as she hovers over Kappy. “That’d be great.” 

Kappy grins back and then flips them over. She presses a kiss to Mango’s mouth and then sits up and moves so that she’s sitting on her knees between Andreas’s legs. 

“Wow,” she says, her eyes roving over Andreas’s body, “What a view.”

Andreas rolls her eyes, but is soon distracted by Auston leaning over to kiss her deeply. Kappy watches them for just a moment. And then she slips her fingers between Andreas’s folds, testing how wet she is and smiling when her fingers glide easily. 

She slips one inside Andreas, pumping it in and out quick and steady, and smiling when Andreas moans against Auston’s mouth. 

Auston’s got her hands on Andreas’s boobs now as they kiss, playing with her nipples. And Andreas seems to be really enjoying it, arching her hips up off the bed and making incredible noises. 

Kappy moves up to two fingers and starts rubbing the fingers of her other hand over Andreas’s clit in quick circles. 

Andreas is fisting her hands in the sheets, her hips rocking up even quicker. And Kappy keeps going until Andreas breaks away from Auston, and says, “I’m coming,” as she flinches away from Kappy’s touch. 

Kappy pulls her fingers away, and then presses a kiss to Andreas’s hip. Then moves so she can lay down beside Andreas on the bed. Auston presses one last kiss to Andreas’s shoulder and then does the same thing on the other side. 

“Good job,” Auston says, holding her hand up for a high five. “Good liney bonding.” 

“You’re such a dumb ass,” Kappy says, rolling her eyes but smacking Auston’s hand. “Why do I like you so much?” 

“Because I’m hot and we play amazing hockey together,” Auston says. 

“Oh right that,” Kappy says. 

“You’re both dumb,” Andreas says. “Shut up so we can go to sleep.” 

Kappy laughs and they all maneuver around until their cuddled under the blanket. 

“We probably should have showered,” Andreas says. “It smells overpoweringly like sex in here.” 

“In the morning,” Kappy says. “Sleep now.” 

The other two laugh and Kappy cuddles into them, ready for some well earned sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter [@overturnedgoal](http://twitter.com/overturnedgoal).


End file.
